kingdom_come_deliverancefandomcom-20200223-history
Fritz
Fritz was one of Henry's friend in Silver Skalitz, along with Matthew and Matthias. Fritz is a trainer and can teach Henry about Unarmed fighting. Stats Biography In 1403, Fritz worked as a carpenter in the silver mines along with Matthew. He was a lot more hot-headed than his friends, wanting to beat up the Deutsch (while the other three were content to throw dung at his house) and he relished the idea of beating Kunesh. In addition, Fritz didn't seem to be too bright, as Henry was easily able to trick him to get information. Fritz may assist Henry in getting back the debt from Kunesh in the quest Unexpected Visit, ''if Henry does not settle the debt before meeting Fritz outside of Bianca's inn. He can also provide Henry with lockpicks in order to unlock Kunesh's chest. After the attack on Skalitz, Fritz and Matthew flee with Theresa, but they are separated from her. The two men continue onto Sasau where they are reunited with Johanka at the infirmary, who is able to heal their wounds, although they rack up quite a debt. Fritz and Matthew flee to Sasau, where they spend their days hanging around outside the Inn of Sasau. When they find that Henry survived the attack, they ask for his help to find work in the quests [[A Friend In Need...|''A Friend In Need...]] and ''...Is a Friend Indeed''. Henry is confused as to why the pair owe the monastery a debt, and although Fritz is reluctant to tell him, he eventually confesses that they beat up Brother Elias when he bothered them, triggering ''A Costly Brawl''. Henry was disgusted by Fritz' behavior, and the two even came to blows. Later, after Henry convinced (or threatened, or bribed) Brother Elias into forgiving the debt, Fritz apologized to his friend, and admitted he was wrong to have attacked the monk, and Henry found him a job at the Ledetchko mill. Unfortunately, Fritz has not lost his temper, and got the worse end of an argument with Old Thomas, the foreman, that resulted in Fritz being thrown in the river. As part of ''...Is a Friend Indeed'','' Fritz proposes that Henry help him to beat Old Thomas to teach him a lesson. If Henry solves the quest through other means, Fritz will be annoyed that he wont get the satisfaction of beating the foreman. Henry will later find Fritz staying at the Inn in the Glade with Matthew, as Fritz is friends with Andrew, the innkeeper. Fritz and Matthew enlist Andrew and Henry's help in [[Masquerade|''Masquerade]], ''where they intend to get revenge on the Cumans who destroyed Skalitz, and the bandits currently living in their former home. Andrew has the idea to dress as Cumans as a disguise, but Fritz is disappointed that Henry looks so ordinary in his costume, causing Henry to put together a more terrifying disguise. Some time later, Matthew will propose stealing the wages that are being delivered to the Talmsberg quarry, even claiming that the quarry-men are working for Sigismund. Fritz is happy to go along with whatever Matthew decides. At this stage, Henry has the option to complete Gallows Brothers and potentially send Fritz to hang. However, if they are still alive once Henry begins [[From the Ashes|''From the Ashes]], he can invite Matthew and Fritz to move to Pribyslavitz. Once there, they prove to be just as useless - doing nothing but drinking the tavern dry and getting into brawls. It will take a judgement from Henry to shake them from their stupor and finally get them working to earn their keep - in which case they are quite profitable, both netting your village 10 a day. Quests * Unexpected Visit * [[A Friend In Need...|''A Friend In Need...]] * [[...Is a Friend Indeed|...Is a Friend Indeed'']]. * ''A Costly Brawl'' * ''Masquerade'' * ''Gallows Brothers'' pl:Fritz Category:Bohemians Category:KC: Deliverance characters Category:Fictional characters